


Say No game

by smurfshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Kagehina Day (Haikyuu!!), Kagehina Day 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smurfshoyo/pseuds/smurfshoyo
Summary: Hinata really want his dreamy shoes. and Kageyama just offering a game.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 17





	Say No game

It was 19june. 

It was nice sunday, when Hinata need to go to the city for buying some stuff for his mom. He needs to buying some vegetables, some meats, a new fixtures cables set for his dad, a plushie for his sister and then when he accidentally pass this sport station that caught him in guard. 

Hinata's brown eyes grow bigger when he stares at the mirror. There was really cool new shoes sport for volley, it was black and oranges. Just like his volley uniform. Hinata doesn't even know why the shoes just so perfect until he don't realize how his mouth drooling over that. Beside actually Hinata need a new shoes though. His old shoes was very old, like it only wait time until it tear apart. Like it can't support any longer since hinata always move fast and quick like a squirell. 

Hinata finally decided to make his move to the store and ask the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper seems a nice lady, she smiled when Hinata come in,"Excuse me, may I know how much this shoes take?" Hinata asked, hope inside his money enough to get the perfect shoes. 

"Oh sure, it's $180. You can get discount 5% if you buy in this week" the shopkeeper smiled at him nicely. 

HOLYFUCK. 

WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN? $180???

Hinata gulps his saliva hardly then he start thinking if he could save his money until this monday. There’s no way he could save money in a week. 

"Thankyou. I'll be back soon. Thankyou" Hinata smiled back at the nice shopkeeper then walking out of the store. His eyes once again look at the perfect shoes with a tear and whisper “goodbye for a while,son. daddy will pick up you later” 

How he could save money in a week?

He just falling in love with the shoes, also his birthday is in 3days soon. Isn’t it destiny? He and the shoes? He can't ask his mom or dad since already got new bag as birthday gift. He definitely can't ask for money either.  
Shit, I shouldn't ask for new bag before.  
While running back at home, hinata full of his minds. The wind in that afternoon blew his hair softly, the weather just so perfect eventhough the sun showed itself brightly.  
Then suddenly his phone vibrating.  
One message.  
From: Bakayama.

"Where are you, boke?" 

Oh yes, he almost forgot he had a practice this afternoon with Kageyama. He must be already waiting at his house. 

****

"Tanaka nice kill!!" 

"Alright. Let's end practice today. Make sure you rest well for next week turnament, Okay?" 

"Yes, Daichi-san" 

Hinata stands up with heavy breath as soon as the practice end. When his body bent with his hands resting on his knees, Hinata's eyes looked at his shoes now. Ugh, finally his mind was swayed again by the perfect shoe in the shop he saw yesterday. God, hinata really needs that shoes. Should he ask Daichi-san for lend money? That's really embarrassing. Or maybe Yamaguchi won't mind? 

"Yamagucchiiii" Hinata finally stand up and with a whine voice he reach the boy. That actually loud enough to everyone could hear. He walks toward Yamaguchi who stand in the corner of the court.

"The fuck wrong with you, boke?" He could hear Kageyama voice. He don’t need to see Kageyama’s annoyed face, he know the boy must annoyed somehow. He just always annoyed.

"Oh hey Hinata. Whats with the face?" Yamaguchi looks over Hinata after drink his water.

"Um, so, i. you can't tell anyone, okay?" Said Hinata a lil bit worried. 

"What happend? Are you getting shorter?" suddenly tsukishima appear with the annoying smirk Hinata always hate it. He don’t understand why Tsukishima always annoying him also. This tall brat.

"Shut up, giant. Get the fuck away. It's me and Yamaguchi secret" Hinata glares at the tall boy then pull Yamaguchi a lil bit away from them. 

"So... I saw this amazing shoes in the Shibuya yesterday. It cost $180. Can you believe it? I... Um. I wonder ,if you can lend me some money, maybe, Yamaguchi?" Hinata finally said it, with whines and puppy eyes and also his kitten look. He didn't meant to do that but he just accidentally look like that. 

Yamaguchi slap his own forehead, "Shit hinata, why don't you tell this earlier?" 

"Wh- What?" 

"Me and Tsukishima already bought you a hoodie and scraf though for your birthday. I'm totally out of money right now. If we know you want the shoes we could actually buy you that" Yamaguchi looks worried and sad at the same time. 

Well. It was the Tsukishima bought him a present snap Hinata out.

That's shocked hinata enough though. A Tsukishima kei which is a giant always insult him every single time bought him a birthday present. That's new.

"That fucking giant got me present too?" 

"Y-Yeah. But please act like you don't know, okay? This must be a secret, gosh Hinata" Yamaguchi rub his hair nervously. 

"How about you asking Kageyama?" asked Yamaguchi again. 

"BAKAYAMA?" Hinata shouted since the word kageyama shocked him. Imagining the cruel king would help him get the new shoes? No way in hell.

No way in hell that cruel sadisstic king would help him.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY, BOKE?" Kageyama shouting from the other side. 

"I AM SAYING BAKAYARO. YOU MISHEARD. MAYBE YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH,GRANDPA." 

"THE FUCK?" Kageyama glares at him. 

"Um, alright, thats fine Yamaguchi. I'll maybe asking Suga-san or Daichi-san." Hinata rolled his eyes at Kageyama then smiled at Yamaguchi. 

"Alright. Hope you get the shoes" Yamaguchi smiled back at him.

Okay. So how again Hinata could get the shoes? 

*********

June 21. 

Today is his birthday. He celebrate it this morning with his family. Hinata got cakes and new bag, he also got a tshirt from Daichi, Asaahi and Suga actually. Nishinoya and Tanaka promise would take him to eat in new restaurant next week after the practice. Kiyoko and Yachi made him cookies, handmade cookies that actually taste heavenly. He also got the hoodie and scraft from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Well, don’t forget the King Kageyama not even great him happy birthday. That’s fine. Kageyama must be forgot. The thing is, Hinata still couldn’t save enough money for the shoes. Maybe he could just give up? Hinata sighs loudly.

"Is there something bothering you thesedays?" 

Hinata snaps from his mind when he heard the voice. It was Kageyama. That boy was drinking milk while standing in front of him. It was break time of school. Hinata sits alone in front of the volley ball's room right now. Still thinking about how he could reach his dreamy shoes. That's just how hinata is. If he really want something ,he won't stop until he gets. He believe if he want to reach or get something,he could get it with guts.

"Nothing. Why would you thinking something bothering me?" Hinata look at the boy. Now Kageyama sit in front of him. Facing him closely while his mouth still on the straw of the milk. For a moment ,Hinata could feel his face heat up, his heart start beating a lil bit faster. He doesn't even know why Kageyama always bring this reaction to his body when he doesn't even know if the boy actually even count him as a friend or not. He don’t even know if Kageyama feeling the same thing, if Kageyama actually thought they are close enough. All this time, Maybe it just Hinata feel himself alone, he actually have something going on with the handsome setter.

With Kageyama? They fight all the time. He always yells at Hinata. He always mad and angry. He often insult and saying rude words to him, but actually what Kageyama said always a fact. It's just his way to say it not so nice, and it doesn't bother Hinata somehow. Unless it's Tsukishima. Hinata don't even understand himself. 

But beside that. Kageyama always the one who pick up and take him home after school. Kageyama always the one who practice with him at weekend. It's also only Kageyama who always stick around him like nobody else does. It's also Kageyama who stand for him when the other non-volleyball team bullying Hinata for being small or short. Kageyama would punch them to dead. That's why Kageyama got suspension last time. And all the King did just for him.  
When Hinata asking why he did that, Kageyama just answer carelessly “Only me who could bully you, little.” That’s make sense. 

Anyone who doesn’t know Kageyama would think the boy has feeling for Hinata, well actually that’s just how Kageyama is. But again, Hinata doesn't know if that was because they are friends. Or because they are in the same volleyball team. Or maybe he just don't want Hinata get hurt so Hinata won't bother him at practice. Everything could be the reasonable. Everything rational could be the reason. And love, isn't the rational answer. It will be the last rational to someone like Kageyama.

"I don't know. You've this pout all over yourface the whole time." Kageyama answer. His blue eyes locked at hinata's carelessly. 

"My pout? You've notice?" 

"Yes."

"Why?" 

"Because I always look at you, at practice. class." Again. Kageyama answer carelessly. His face said nothing. His eyes definitely showed nothing. Like a robot. Like he just saying it without any intention. 

"Yes. Why?" Hinata knows Kageyama bad at feelings. Or maybe he just don't have feelings to him actually. But the feeling when Hinata hoping there’s something really going on between them, Hinata just like it. He likes how himself hoping for that.

"Why what? So can't I?" Kageyama snaps back. 

Hinata sighs. See? There's no answer. 

"There's nothing wrong. Probably I just had stomachache" Hinata stand up. 

"Hinata." Kageyama’s low voice so deep and gentle that bring Hinata’s body a shiver.

"Let's play a game." 

Hinata looks back, with this stupid face as soon as Kageyama mention a game."What game? You would never beat me, bakayama." 

"Well I definitelly just beat you on height, little.” Kageyama smirks. 

"SHUT UP. So what game? If the game is stupid, I won't join because i can't beat your stupidness" 

"Says the one who fail at maths" 

"YOU FAIL TOO!" Hinata shouted, trying to punch Kageyama but the boy faster and get his arms first. Kageyama pulls Hinata closer while gripping both of his hands. The smirk smiles on his face. 

"Let's do the "Say No" game." 

"What the fuck is that game?" 

"If you could make me say No, I will grant one of your wish. Well whatever the wish is. Even i could approve that you are a little giant." Kageyama explain. 

OH WAIT.  
AFTER RUN OUT OF IDEAS.

THIS IS.... MEAN. HINATA JUST NEED TO WIN THEN HE COULD GET HIS SHOES?

"ANYTHING RIGHT? YOU REALLY MEAN ANYTHING RIGHT, KAGEYAMA?" 

"Yes, anything, boke. I won't betray."

"SURE. CAN I START?" 

"Try. just so you know it won't be easy. I’m just playing this because I’m bored. And I know you won’t win"

"Kageyama are you prove yourself a king?" 

"Fuck....." Kageyama hissed. "Yes" 

"WOW. WHAT WAS THAT. FINE. I'LL TRY AGAIN." Hinata eyes are on fire now. He have a volunteer now to buy him the shoes he just needs to win. Hinata doesn’t even care why the hell suddenly Kageyama offer a game. He just need to think what Kageyama hate the most.

"You know, you are the worst setter right?"

"Yes" 

"You are stupid enough that you fail at exams right?" 

"Yes" 

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS. WHY CANT HE GET KAGEYAMA SAYS NO? 

"Um, I won't getting toss from you anymore because you are the worst. I want suga-san"  
"Oh, Yes, Please." Kageyama chuckled ,continue drinking his milk calmly. "Is this all? Is this all in your head?" 

"NO. I AM THINKING. JUST SHUT UP" 

"Do you like me?"  
"Yes" 

The fuck. What was that? What exactly was that?

"Do you likes Tsukishima?" 

"Yes." Kageyama laughs at the lame question. 

"Do you likes Oikawa-san?" 

"Yes, duh."

Thinking, shoyo, thinking.  
What was again Kageyama hate the most? Kageyama hate when someone called him a king.  
Kageyama hate someone drinking his milks.  
Kageyama hate when someone lack of practicing.  
Kageyama hate being replaced.  
Kageyama actually should hate Tsukishima just like him! This brat.  
Kageyama hate me being hyper sometime.  
Kageyama hate me when I'm too excited and loud. 

Wait. Does Kageyama really hates him? He can’t be right? All this ways to win the game is thinking about Kageyama, and somehow Hinata can feel himself start to lost focus right now. Everything about Kageyama could drive him insane sometime.

With a risk and heavy weight on his chest, Hinata take another question, Even if his answer is yes, Well, what was matter? That's Kageyama. 

"Do you hate me?" 

"Yes." 

"You just said you likes me before. What was that? You have to answer honestly though! Unless this game won't work!" Hinata shouted.

"I did. I likes you as a team partner and hate you at the same time. Can't I?" Oh shit. Hinata could feel something actually breaks inside his heart. Team Partner? Not even friend? That was it? Their relationship all this time? Why would he suprised though? 

That's Kageyama after all. He only says something he feels. Kageyama only saying facts.

"You know you've to answer this honestly right?" Hinata frowned. 

"I am, boke." 

What could possibility make Kageyama can't lie about? One real Question. That's okay, Shoyo. That's okay he breaks your heart but you need to get your shoes so he needs to pay for that. Give him revenge!  
Thinking ,Shoyo.

Hinata cheers himself inside, his head is full of Kageyama at the same time his heart beating so fast and he start losing focus when suddenly he don't realize what he was asking.

"Do you love me?" 

WAIT. 

WHAT. 

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST ASK? 

THE FUCK. WELL, WE COULD WIN THIS. WE COULD WIN THIS. KAGEYAMA WOULD SAY NO. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL-

"Love? As a boy to boy?" 

Hinata nodded, his eyes looked at Kageyama's with a little terror. They both didnt say anything for a moment, the silence between them confused Hinata. This silence is actually could kill Hinata anytime longer.  
Why the heck he isn’t answering? 

God this is so stupid!  
Love???!?!?!?!?!? What would he thinking about me right now!?? Kageyama should freak out right.  
God. He just asking a boy if HE LOVE HIM. 

A BOY. 

What if actually Kageyama like girls?

Hinata knows what he need to do. Somehow he feels sorry he shocked Kageyama with the question so he stand up. "Hey, sorry. Let's just forget the ga-" 

When the next second he can feel his body pulled toward Kageyama's with a soft lips kissing his gently. He could feel Kageyama's lips on his, deeply, trying to get deeper but gentle. Kageyama’s hand on his waist wrapping his tiny body tightly and another hand on his neck, Kageyama’s lips run over his lips, sucking every part of his lips like the King has been waiting for it. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s breath got heavier, Kageyama’s body heating up, Kageyama’s heartbeat, Kageyama’s smells like vanilla somehow. He could feels his body drowned on Kageyama's kiss. 

"What was that?" Hinata asked as soon as their lips apart. Hinata feels his breath heavily and his body just trembling on nervous. Kageyama just kissed him out of nowhere. His lips just on his. And it was so soft. Kageyama’s lips is so soft and he want to kiss him all the times now. Kageyama’s is the sexiest thing on earth right now.

"You still lose anyway" Kageyama answer while calmly wrapped his hands around Hinata tighter. Pulling the short one closer to kiss his lips again but Hinata covering his lips. Hinata didn’t realize he’s now sit on the setter’s lap.

"Wait- what is that mean? Is that a no?" 

"What was your question again?" 

"Do you love me?" 

"and I said you still lose” Kageyama answer. “But I’ll still buy you the shoes.”


End file.
